Todo irá bien
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: Cuatro meses juntos dan para mucho. Hay risas y lágrimas, penas y alegrías...Pero al final siempre Damon y Bonnie siempre estaban ahí el uno para el otro. Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de febrero Damon y Bonnie del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons. **

**Cada capítulo es una escena de Damon y Bonnie. La primera es antes de Kai y la segunda después de que Kai aparezca en la serie. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Damon se despertó pero ni se molestó en levantarse. Total ¿para qué? Llevaba un mes atrapado en ese agujero infernal. Ya era bastante malo estar atrapado en 1994. (Los 90 fueron una década con una moda horrible en la que lo único decente era la música). Pero encima revivir constantemente ese día...ese preciso día...lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Lo que había hecho ese día en 1994 fue el peor acto de su vida y tan solo ojear el periódico era un recordatorio constante.

Aún así se levantó ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara aterrorizada de Gai y casi podía palpar su vientre.

Se dirigió a la cocina y calentó la sartén para preparar las tortitas porque habían sido el antojo de Gai. Porque sí, Damon era así de masoquista. Entonces escuchó el sonido de la ducha y una voz femenina cantando Walking on Sunshine. Diez minutos después Bonnie se sentó en la mesa del comedor con una enorme sonrisa, lo que le hizo sentir todavía más malhumorado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan de buen humor?

-¿No puedo ser optimista?

Con el objetivo de amargarle el humor a la bruja, Damon dibujó unos colmillos de nata y se los sirvió. Efectivamente, su plan funcionó y a Bonnie se le borró la sonrisa:

-¿No sabes cocinar otra cosa que no sean tortitas?-le dijo.

-Oh, venga, sé que te gustan.

-No, ni me gustan tus tortitas ni tu manía de dibujar unos colmillos.

-Es una innovación.

Damon volvió a la cocina para coger la leche pero pudo escuchar cómo Bonnie murmuraba: "una estupidez, es lo que es".

Comieron el desayuno en silencio mientras Bonnie rellenaba el crucigrama. Antes de darse cuenta Damon estaba jugando con las tortitas pero sin llevarse ninguna a la boca. Los bordes estaban un poco quemados y no pudo evitar acordarse de una vez cuando Gai se había despistado y...No, se negaba a seguir torturándose, necesitaba urgentemente algo con lo que distraerse así que le preguntó a Bonnie:

-¿Quieres jugar al rugby?

Bonnie se atragantó con la tortita y Damon tuvo que ofrecerle un vaso de leche. Cuando la bruja se recuperó, dijo:

-¿Por qué?

-Me aburro-contestó encogiéndose de hombros y ocultando sus verdaderas razones.

Bonnie rehuyó su mirada y se quedó mirando fijamente el vaso de leche. A Damon no le costó mucho esfuerzo unir los puntos:

-Nunca has jugado al rugby,¿verdad?

La respuesta se vio confirmada cuando Bonnie se puso roja como un tomate y replicó a la defensiva:

-Las chicas de instituto normalmente no juegan al rugby,¿vale?

-Claro, están más contentas gritando con falditas minúsculas ra, ra nuestro equipo ganará. La que se inventó esa rima debía tener dos pompones por cerebro.

Bonnie se levantó y dijo:

-Muy bien, pues. Enséñame a jugar al rugby y te demostraré que puedo ganarte.

Damon se rió a carcajadas aunque tenía que la determinación de la chica era admirable.

-De acuerdo, ¿y qué gano yo si pierdes?

-Si pierdo admitiré que tienes razón.

-Na,na-dijo Damon.-Eso es una porquería de apuesta. Si pierdes tienes que vestirte de animadora y cantar una rima de mi elección.

-Vale, pero si tú pierdes, tienes que cocinar algo distinto a las tortitas.

-Estás obsesionada con eso-replicó Damon con fastidio.-Trato hecho, tú eres la que va a comerse lo que cocine.

Damon extendió su mano y Bonnie la estrechó con fuerza, y así comenzó la primera de muchas apuestas.

Quince minutos después, Damon estaba en el jardín delantero dándole vueltas al balón mientras Bonnie calentaba. La chica ya llevaba un buen rato así y Damon no se caracterizaba por su paciencia precisamente así que le gritó:

-¡Creía que íbamos a jugar al rugby, no a hacer aerobic!

-Puede que tú seas un vampiro con una fuerza sobrenatural, pero yo soy una bruja temporalmente sin poderes y no quiero tener un esguince.

Damon le lanzó el balón a Bonnie quien lo cogió como acto reflejo.

-¿Ves?¿A que no te has hecho un esguince?-dijo el vampiro sarcásticamente.-Las reglas del rugby son sencillas: el balón solo se puede pasar hacia atrás o hacia los lados.

-Menuda ridiculez.

Hubo varias interrupciones parecidas durante la explicación que Damon le dio a Bonnie sobre las reglas del juego. Al final, el vampiro se dio por vencido y le dijo:

-Si me quitas el balón, ganas.

-Vale, pero no puedes usar tu fuerza ni tu velocidad vampírica. Eso sería totalmente injusto.

-Si recuperaras tus poderes, no tendríamos ese problema.

-Si tuviera mis poderes te provocaría una aneurisma y cogería el balón tranquilamente.

Esa se la he puesta en bandeja pensó Damon. Bonnie se lanzó a por Damon y este la esquivó con facilidad. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba jugando al rugby desde el siglo XIX, Bonnie iba a necesitar algo más que determinación para vencerle.

-¡Ay!

Damon se giró y vio a Bonnie en el suelo, agarrándose con fuerza el tobillo. Se acercó a velocidad vampírica hacia ella y le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?¿Te has hecho daño?

En lugar de contestarle, Bonnie le arrebató el balón a Damon ,a quien el movimiento le pilló totalmente desprevenido, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Damon la siguió, entró en la mansión y gritó:

-¡Eso no es justo!¡Has hecho trampas!

-Me dijiste que te quitara el balón, no especificaste cómo así que has perdido.

-Aprovecharte de mi preocupación es un truco muy sucio.

-¿Estabas preocupado?-preguntó Bonnie con asombro.

Damon se quedó parado un momento. ¿De verdad había dicho que se había preocupado por Bonnie? La verdad era que la bruja era su única compañía en ese solitario mundo e incluso podría llegar a llamarla amiga. No es que se lo fuese a dejar saber, por supuesto, por lo que le dijo:

-Claro, si te mueres ¿con quien voy a hablar aquí?Eres una pesada pero eso es mejor que nada.

Bonnie puso esa cara de irritación que tanto le divertía a Damon y subió las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa. El vampiro se rió y empezó a hervir el agua. Momentos como ese eran los que le levantaban el ánimo.


	2. Chapter 2

Partitas inmediatis.

A pesar de recitar el hechizo de destrucción, el jarrón ni siquiera se movió. Bonnie suspiró y le dio una patada a la mesa sobre la que estaba el jarrón. Había recuperado sus poderes el día anterior pero todavía le costaba controlarlos. Bonnie se sentía muy frustrada. Antes era una bruja poderosa que podía controlar cualquier tipo de hechizo y ahora no podía ni hacer explotar un simple jarrón.

-Veo que estás de mal humor.

Bonnie se giró a pesar de que reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte después de estos cuatro meses. Damon estaba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa que solo sirvió para hacer sentir a Bonnie todavía más irritada.

-¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada?-dijo Bonnie sarcásticamente.-Solo tengo que ocuparme de tener mis poderes perfectamente controlados, encontrar una forma de salir de aquí y librarme de ese psicópata de Kai. Todo eso antes del eclipse de esta tarde.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que estás muy tensa.

-No me digas...

-Creo que soy una mala influencia, te has vuelto demasiado sarcástica.

Bonnie se rió a carcajadas. Jamás lo hubiese pensado cuatro meses atrás, pero Damon tenía un don natural para hacerla reír.

-¿Ves? Ya estás más relajada-dijo Damon.

Era cierto. Bonnie se sentía menos tensa y decidió intentar el hechizo otra vez. Obtuvo el mismo resultado y volvió a darle una patada a la mesa, esta vez haciéndose verdadero daño en la pierna. Se sentó en el suelo y sintió cómo las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, cada vez más impotente. Damon se arrodilló a su lado y le dijo con voz suave:

-No te preocupes, ya lo lograrás.

-¿Y qué pasa con Kai?

-Si ese psicópata te toca un solo pelo le daré una patada en el culo tan fuerte que lo mandaré a la otra punta de este maldito mundo.

Aún así Bonnie estaba muy nerviosa y no conseguía calmarse. Damon se puso enfrente de ella, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la bruja y le dijo:

-Bonnie, mírame.

Bonnie fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Damon. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando el vampiro la interrumpió:

-Por una vez en tu vida, vas a callarte y dejarme hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Muy bien-continuó cuando Bonnie asintió,-respira hondo y suelta el aire muy despacio.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, inspirando y exhalando hasta que Bonnie se sintió más calmada.

-Voy a intentarlo de nuevo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Damon, levantándose.

Bonnie cerró los ojos y se concentró, pero esta vez no en el jarrón sino en la presencia de Damon detrás de ella. Se concentró en saber que no estaba sola, que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por ella. Abrió los ojos y esta vez, sí, el jarrón explotó.

Bonnie levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Damon, una mirada que transmitía alegría y orgullo.

-¿Ves?Te dije que lo lograrías.

Bonnie sonrió. Mientras Damon estuviese a su lado, todo iría bien.


End file.
